tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' Christmas Party
Thomas' Christmas Party is the twenty-sixth episode of the first season. In the US, this episode first aired on Shining Time Station's 1990 Christmas special 'Tis a Gift. Plot It is Christmas time and Thomas wants to throw Mrs. Kyndley a party to thank her for saving him from a landslide the year before. The Fat Controller agrees with him, but on the day of the party, there is a heavy snowfall, trapping Mrs Kyndley in her house. Thomas bravely puts on his snow plough and sets off with Toby to rescue her, and soon, with the help of Terence, who stays behind to look after the house, Thomas and Toby can return her to the shed, where the party is supposed to be. But Thomas and Toby arrive home, they find the sheds in darkness. Suddenly, a switch is thrown and the sheds are covered in lights. Everybody sings carols, and Mrs Kyndly says it's the best Christmas party ever. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley * Terence (does not speak) * Bertie (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Mrs. Kyndley's Cottage * Hackenbeck Tunnel * The Viaduct (deleted scene) * Knapford (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name, released alongside the series in 1984. It also features a flashback from the story Mrs Kyndley's Christmas from The Railway Series book, Toby the Tram Engine. * Stock footage from Thomas' Train and Thomas, Terence and the Snow is used. * The platform Sir Topham Hatt stands on is made out of LEGO. * The Christmas lights are real Christmas tree lights. * Percy says that Sir Topham Hatt sent Mrs Kyndley to Bournemouth to get better in both Ringo Starr narrations. In the George Carlin narration, he says that Mrs Kyndley was sent to the seaside to get better. * In the George Carlin narration, Terrence was said to have cleared a path to the railroad line, rather than ''railway ''line as in both Ringo Starr narrations. * The end credits are red in the original version. * The German title of this episode is "The Christmas Party". In Japan this episode is called "Christmas Party of Thomas". The French title is "Noel Thomas". Goofs * Clarabel is facing the wrong way in the opening shot. * When the workmen fit Thomas' snowplough, blu-tak is on one of the men's legs. * Throughout the episode, Toby keeps losing his brakevan. * When the engines whistle, only Thomas, Edward, and Henry's whistles can be heard. * At the Christmas party, Henry is in his old shape. * When George Carlin provides the narration, Ringo Starr can be heard in the background when the engines sing at the end. * In the PBS Kids Sprout version, around the time the engines save Mrs. Kyndley and the time Thomas gets back to the sheds, the narration is dramatically out of sync. * Gordon's tender is missing in a close-up. * The Christmas tree at Tidmouth is far too tall compared to the engine shed. * In a deleted scene, Thomas' eyes are wonky. * The lights used at the sheds are way out of scale. Gallery File:Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard.png|Original UK title card File:Thomas'sChristmasPartyUKtitlecard2.jpg|1985 UK title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartytitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:MrsKyndley.jpg File:Thomas'Train28.png|Stock footage File:Thomas,TerenceandtheSnow31.png|Stock footage File:ThomasChristmasParty.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty.JPG|Deleted scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty1.jpg|Bertie and Annie File:Thomas'ChristmasParty2.jpg|Gordon File:Thomas'ChristmasParty3.jpg|Gordon, Percy, and Edward File:Thomas'ChristmasParty4.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty5.jpg|James and Henry File:Thomas'ChristmasParty6.jpg|Terence File:Thomas'ChristmasParty7.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty9.jpg|Thomas and the Fat Controller File:Thomas'ChristmasParty10.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty11.jpg|Thomas and Toby File:Thomas'ChristmasParty12.jpg|Thomas, Toby, and Henrietta File:Thomas'ChristmasParty13.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty14.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty15.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty16.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty17.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty19.JPG File:Thomas'ChristmasParty20.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty21.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty22.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty23.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty24.png|Deleted scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty25.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty26.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty27.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty28.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty29.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty30.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty31.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty32.jpg File:Thomas'ChristmasParty33.jpg|Deleted scene File:Thomas'ChristmasParty34.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty35.png File:Thomas'ChristmasParty36.jpg Episode File:Thomas' Christmas Party - British Narration|UK narration File:Thomas - Thomas' Christmas Party - Ringo Starr American Narration|Ringo Starr US narration File:Thomas' Christmas Party - George Carlin American narration|George Carlin narration Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes